Memories
by Duskgaze
Summary: it's the anniverary of Nagisa's death. Since she died Sunohara and Tomoya had been together. But Sunohra knows she had one last wish and its for Tomoya to fullfil. tomoyaxSunohara (sort of)


Tomoya staired at the window., the snow falling heavily outside. He was glad he was inside where it was warm.

He felt his heart tug. During this time his late wife would have been stuck down with a viscous flu and be in bed for months. His eyes closed and the distant memories flew past in his had. Meeting her on the first day of school, helping her with the theatre club she so despretly wanted reistablished, finding out they both had the same feelings for eachother, dating then getting married and then the birth of their daughter. It was meant to be a happy occasion but Nagisa died during giving birth to Ushio, their daughter. He opened his eyes finding his cheeks wet. He whipped them angrily. He will not allow the past to grip his present. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Not when he had Sunohara to look after now. He turned and found his black haired friend sleeping. He couldn't get over how he had dyed his hair from blonde to black. He had only ever seen him with blonde hair so it was a change that took a lot of time to adjust to.

"hey," he murmured, shaking his lovers shoulder.

The man snorted said something inaudible and then fell asleep.

Tomoya did something that always wokle him up, he planted a soft but meaningful kiss on Sunoharas soft plump lips.

Blue eyes fluttered open and Tomoya was flushed with relief. Too many times has he caught himself worrying fi Sunohara would die in his sleep. He had another day to spend with him.

Tomoya parted and gazed down lovingly at him.

"Mornign," Sunohara said, his voice husky.

Tomoya felt a shiver run down his spine. He adored Sunohara's morning voice, it was the same voice he had when they made love.

"We have to get Ushio ready for school and then we can do anything you like," Tomoya said, swining his body on the end of the bed and standingup, grabbing his pj's off the floor and pulling them on.

"Can we go to Nagisa's mums bakery shop. I want to get one of her pastries, " Sunohara said quietly.

Then he remembered. It was Nagisa's Anniversy of her death.

"Of course. Lets get ready. You can shower with me"

After getting ready and eating breakfast, both men slid on their shoes and walked towards the bakery. Usually it was lively but today was a sombre event. Akio, nagisa's father, who was usually rude and loud mouthed, was actually quiet, his mouth was in a tight line, his usually windswept hair straightened today. He wore a black suit and tie which surprised Tomoya. He always wore bright and colourful clothes.

"Thank you for coming," Akio said, his voice tight.

Nagisa's mother, Sanae, her hair was in its signature style but instead of a blue bow it was a black bow.

Sanae hugged Akio, her eyes filled with tears.

It always amazed Tomoya how alike Nagisa and her mother were, almost like sisters.

"Nagisa had a wish. She wanted her ashes to be all over the field that you and her use to play in when you were younger," Akio said.

Tomoya felt his throat tighten. He hadn't been there since they had gotten married.

Sonohara looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"Tomoya do you want to-"

"Yes" Tomoya interrupted him his voice quivering.

Sunohara flinched and nodded. He knew Tomoya loved Nagisa more then him, he was just a rebound. But he didn't care. As long as he had Tomoya that was fine.

They stopped by the edge of the field.

Tomoya had Sunohara's hand in his, squeezing it for dear life.

"Tomoya," Sanae whispered, walking to him and holding a pink holder, which haled nagisa's ashes.

"Do you want to do the honours?"

After a while all of Nagisa's ashes were scattered against the field. Tomoya swallowed the growing lump in his throat

"This is In the past now," Sunohara whispered.

"you can finally focus on what's important to you and who is in your life now," He said, trying to comfort his lover and his best friend.

Tomoya nodded and wrapped his arms around Sunohara, kissing his neck softly.

"I love you Sunohara. Thank you.."


End file.
